


Surprise

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday challenge, with a prompt of "funny non-con."  Which was a tricksy prompt to write for, let me tell you. Set post-Chosen and post-Not Fade Away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday challenge, with a prompt of "funny non-con." Which was a tricksy prompt to write for, let me tell you. Set post-Chosen and post-Not Fade Away.

Spike seems to get her "Buffy birthday BAD" pronouncements. So she's stunned to find the restaurant full of--well, _everybody_. Willow and Kennedy from Brazil, Giles from London, Xander from South Africa, Dawn from two doors down. Even Oz from Something-zania. Or maybe Something-vakia.

No monsters, no apocalypses. Nice.

And then she bends to blow out her candles, and her pencil skirt splits.

The pencil skirt that, expecting a candlelit dinner with just Spike, she wore commando.

There's a long silence. I just may survive this, she thinks. If _nobody...says...ANYTHING_.

"Huh," Oz says. "Sudden urge to wolf out."


End file.
